


Call it What You Want

by SubwayWolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Broken Condoms, Come Leaking, Confined Spaces, Drunk Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: (Pre-Canon) Yuuri's first up-close encounter with Viktor Nikiforov happens in a janitor closet, and he's joined by Chris Giacometti - but it's close enough to the dream than anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I don’t have an explanation for this, at all, except that it was an old WIP for a different fandom which I would never finish, so fixing it up and making it yoi-related happened and ….. uh, here's a threesome for you guys. Thanks for supporting me as I continue to shovel trash into your laps. You all are seriously the best and also my favorites.
> 
> this takes place before the events of yoi, of course. idk if its before or after the '15 gpf banquet, that's up to you. but its like... during gpf week lol. 
> 
> i'm taking yoi requests so hmu on twitter or tumblr if you want to see something nasty

Yuuri’s bare ass went cold when he sat down on the metal folding chair inside the storage room. No – what was this place? A maintenance closet? Some cupboard full of dust and broken pylons and old pairs of skates? 

It didn’t matter, he supposed. The only light in the room was a single lightbulb hanging from a wire down from the ceiling. It flickered occasionally, but only slightly, and too infrequently for him to really catch on and be bothered by it. There was not much to look at in here but junk. The real show was right in front of him.

Standing in the center of the broom closet was skating god Viktor Nikiforov, stripping down. He slid off layer after layer with extreme ease. The cloth of his shirt brushed upwards and over his head to reveal his toned abdomen and gorgeous white skin. He slid his pants off, then his undergarments, leaving his tight ass in the open, and when turned around to face Yuuri, he showed his dick limp beneath trimmed silver pubes.

Yuuri’s eyes travelled up the older man’s body and then down again, admiring it, lingering along the curves of muscle. 

This can’t be happening. How could Christophe have arranged this? Was Viktor really okay with it? Yuuri and Viktor had barely spoken, not to mention Viktor had basically destroyed Yuuri not even a week ago at the GPF, leaving him in last place as he took home the gold. Yuuri felt like _nothing_ compared to this legend… yet there he was, naked, not a hint of regret in his eyes.

The inevitable surge of guilt came. Yuuri turned his eyes away and stared at a corner of the room, at a place most definitely cluttered with cobwebs. “Are you sure about this, Viktor?” he asked aloud, uneasy.

Viktor didn’t say a word. He had a devilish look in his narrowed blue eyes and an equally perturbing smirk on his lips. He was close, now, and his breath smelled of cheap vodka and whatever else he’d been drinking. He kneeled down on the floor, clean skin on dusty concrete, and put his hands on Yuuri’s legs, and began to spread them apart. This was as good of an answer as any.

Chris Giacometti was in the room, too, sitting in a metal chair opposite Yuuri. He seemed a great deal more relaxed about this, because he’d done this before, with Viktor, and this was Yuuri’s first time. Chris let out a small chuckle, breaking the otherwise one-sided silence. “The man’s as naked as the day he was born and now you’re asking if he’s sure.”

The room was absurdly small, and with three people inside, it felt like a matchbox. Yuuri pulled at the collar of his shirt, swallowing hard, keeping his eyes turned down on Viktor. “I don’t know. I’ve just got a bad feeling about this.” 

Viktor moved his hand to his balls and shifted them lightly and then took his fingers to Yuuri’s staff, which despite the uneasy feeling, was already starting to rise up. 

Yuuri forced himself to look away. “He’s drunk.”

Chris was looking through his purse – yet another thing taking up precious space. He shrugged as he searched. “He isn’t always like this, but recently he’s been drinking more and more. Even after winning gold… he’s seemed uncharacteristically dejected. You don’t know him very well, but I know this is unlike him. So if he has an idea as to how we can cheer him up… why say no?” 

Yuuri’s cheeks began to flush. “He talked to you about this before he started drinking, right? I mean… I don’t know if this is okay.” 

Chris’s eyes were still focused on his bag, but he smiled a little. “Oh, _lapin_ , you are so sweet. Of course he and I discussed this at length. Why do you think I called you last night to arrange this? Viktor asked for you specifically.” 

_Me. Specifically._

Yuuri couldn’t breathe.

Finally, Chris found a toothpaste-sized tube of lubricant. He expertly uncapped it and squirted some of the silicon-based liquid out onto his fingers, making them shine eerily in the light.

Yuuri could feel his cock getting rock hard with Viktor’s teasing. He kept his eyes on Chris, curious what he was going to do, even though making eye contact with someone else while getting blown was probably improper etiquette. 

Yuuri balled his trembling hands into fists. “But…” He grimaced as he felt Viktor’s head start to lower down. He was so conflicted that he himself couldn’t even form a full sentence.

It was weird to talk about Viktor as if he wasn’t there, because, damn, he _was_. When Yuuri looked down, Viktor was staring right back at him, eyes up, as he placed the top half of Yuuri’s dick into his mouth and slid his lips down, teasing with the broad side of his tongue and a painstaking slowness. Yuuri was already wearing a condom, thank god, but he could feel every sensation almost as good as he would if he were bare.

Chris moved so he was sitting on the edge of his chair. He reached out and put a hand to one side of Viktor’s hips, tapping lightly. “Hey, gorgeous,” Chris cooed to him, “Let me loosen you up.” 

At once, Viktor rose from sitting near the ground to a position more resembling a person on all fours. He kept his head and hands near Yuuri but put his ass in the air for easy access. 

So Chris began to slick up Viktor’s hole, slipping his lube-coated fingers inside and filling the room with a gross sucking noise. Viktor eased his hips back to receive the fingers, but otherwise gave no indication that he’d been entered so invasively. He kept going to work on Yuuri’s dick, slobbering all over it so that his lips and chin were shining wet.

Yuuri could not stop grimacing. God, it felt good, but his stomach was knotted. He looked at Chris again, watching as his fingers scissored and forked their way up and around Viktor’s back entrance, spreading as much as possible, though it was clear he was already quite loose. 

“Are you sure he _wants_ this?” Yuuri wondered aloud. 

Chris looked right at Yuuri, raising an eyebrow. “See the look in his eyes?” he challenged. His free hand was on the curve of Nikiforov’s back, fingers fanned, olive-dark against skin pale white. “Viktor’s never wanted anything in the world more than he wants your dick. Look at him and tell me otherwise, I challenge you.”

Despite himself, Yuuri did look down. Viktor was looking up at him, eyes half-lidded, in a daze of drunkenness and lust. He slid his head down so his lips were near the base of the cock, and then moved up again, sucking deliberately, with a degree of gentleness unmatched by any experience Yuuri ever had.

Chris looked away from them, smirking, sliding his fingers out at last. “See? You can’t.” He wiped the rest of the lube off of his fingers on his own pants which were in a pile at his side. “Besides, he and I have done this many times before. You think he’s talking technique and performance when we chat rinkside? No, he’s sweet-talking me and asking me to take him, and that’s when he’s _sober_.”

In all honesty this did make Yuuri feel a little better. It wasn’t shocking to him that Viktor and Chris, both skaters whom he looked up to, regularly hook up as friends-with-benefits. Still, a part of him wondered if this kind of sex - the kind without love, care, and respect - if it was taking a negative toll on Viktor more than it helped. But Yuuri didn’t know Viktor very well, so it wasn’t his place to judge. 

Katsuki decided to finally relax as much as he could, ignoring the knots in his stomach. The pleasure was only building. Viktor’s mouth was wet and warm and Yuuri couldn’t help but think that his ass was the same way. “Oh my god…” he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes with one hand. He really, really wished this guilt would go away.

Chris was laid back in his seat as well. He was stroking his dick, getting it hard and keeping it that way, getting off just at the sight of this. He wasn’t ready to fuck Viktor yet. “Relax, Yuuri,” he said with a misplaced tone of affection. “He’s a five-time world champion for a reason. The man has talent.”

Yuuri held his breath for a moment, then closed his eyes. He didn’t want to come just yet, because despite everything he wanted this little adventure in the broom closet to last. But at the same time picturing Viktor getting creamed on the face was a thought that was bringing him awfully close. He clenched a fist, opening his eyes and looking down at Viktor again. Viktor had his cock so deep down his throat that his nose was brushing against Yuuri’s curly black pubes.

Half-chuckling, Chris scooted forward again. “Yuuri,” he started sweetly, in a surge of generosity, “I think I should let you drive the chariot today, since it’s your first time.” He reached out and patted Viktor on the side again. “Come here, Viktor,” he coaxed. “Come to daddy.”

When Viktor moved his lips away from Yuuri’s throbbing cock, sliding it out from the depths of his mouth, it was clear that he had picked favorites beforehand.

Viktor spun until he was in the opposite position, with his ass towards Yuuri and his head in Chris’s lap. Viktor immediately went to work licking the tip of Chris’s dick, putting his lips around the head and getting it warm and wet, letting his eyes fall close with relaxed pleasure.

After a moment of watching Viktor and grinning, Chris waved Yuuri closer with a loose gesture of his hand. “If you think he’s good with his tongue, just wait. This man can milk your dick with his ass.” The imagery was starling but Yuuri’s dick was already teased to its extent so it worked on him just as well.

Yuuri had to clamber off the chair and awkwardly get to his knees on the ground, and with Viktor there between Yuuri and Chris, there was barely any room. He didn’t waste any time shifting his hips and sliding his dick up and into Viktor’s ass. The older man was already well-prepared and barely flinched in response. Viktor wasn’t particularly tight, for he must have gotten fucked a lot, but it still felt damn good.

And it turned out that Chris was not exaggerating, because Viktor had a skill of arching his back and shifting his hips just so, and he could tighten his internal muscles around the length of the cock inside of him and did most of the work himself. Yuuri kept his hands on Viktor’s shoulders for support but didn’t have to move much, not like he could with such little space. It seemed to come as a second nature to Viktor, who was sucking Chris off while taking an entire dick up his ass. This was true talent.

As time went on it became impossible to hold it in any longer. Yuuri filled Viktor’s hole with a heavy load of come, thrusting deep inside and pumping himself dry as deep as he could. He kept inside as long as he could afterwards, reveling in the warmth and sensation of afterglow rushing between his ears. 

When he slid out, Viktor’s gaping hole started to empty as thick white semen leaked out and rolled down the length of his taint. The condom must have broken. It was very old; it had been in Yuuri’s wallet for years. He’d never had a chance to use it until now.

At his last moment, Chris grabbed Viktor’s silky white hair, clutching it in his fist, pulling his head back and off his dick, then spurting come all over Viktor’s face. Viktor stuck his tongue out to receive the last of it, but most spilled onto his lips and dribbled down his chin.

All of them were left panting, but for the first time since they’d entered the janitorial closet, Viktor perked up. He used his tongue to clean up the come on his face that he could reach, lapping up what was on his lips and chin. 

“Was that good?” Viktor asked as he looked up at Chris. “Did you like that?”

Yuuri got up for a moment just to sat back in the chair again, his chest heaving, watching on as Chris smiled at Viktor affectionately. Chris found a packet of tissues in his purse and used one to wipe up the places Viktor could not quite reach. “Talk less, sweetheart,” he advised calmly. “Smile instead.”


End file.
